That Very Bad Night
by lingkazama
Summary: This a fanfic which is a story about the guys of Tekken, it is grossly funny and it keeps you wanting more. (It is a remake of one of my fav. films)
1. Default Chapter

Killer? Me? chapter. 1  
  
  
  
"Did you get the checks Hwoarang?", Julia asked.  
  
  
"Huh?"   
  
  
"Did you get the god damn checks, the checks from the wedding"?  
  
  
"Oh yeah I did, I cashed then in."  
  
  
"Okay, good." It was little over three months after Julia and Hwoarangs' big wedding . They were second of the first to get married out of all their friends. Forest and Unknown were the ones who took first. They were on their way over to a barbacue at Forest and Unknowns' and everyone of their friends were attending.  
  
  
"Hwoarang lets just behaves ourselves when we get there and please, please don't get too close to Jin. You know how I feel about him." Julia said rubbing on some lip gloss.  
  
  
"Okay honey, but why not be to close to Jin?"  
  
  
"Jin is nothing but a hot fucking case who just likes to cause as much hell as he can."  
  
  
"No he doesn't."  
  
  
"Yeah he does."  
  
  
"Whatever."  
  
  
"Not to mention he's a liar."  
  
  
"A liar."   
  
  
"And, and, and he drinks, he's an asshole, and the only reason I can stand going to events with him is becasue my dear friend Ling is with him."  
  
  
"He's not that bad of a person."  
  
  
"Well to me he is an asshole and when we have kids I don't want them hanging arounfd him too much."  
  
  
Hwoarang just shakes his head and pulls up into Forest's driveway.  
  
  
"Oh my god Unknown how are you?" Julia gets out of the car and greets Unknown with a big hug. The day was hot and some cool drinks defintly hit the spot. All ten of them drank. Julia,Hwoarang,Jin,Ling,Christie,Eddy,Jane,Steve,Unknown and Forest.   
  
  
"Those William girls are major whores!!! Ha ha ha ha!!!" Jin yelled.  
  
  
"Yes they are my man, yes they are." Hwoarang responded. The boys were a little more tipsy than the girls as usual.  
  
  
"Well since all you boys are in the whore talking mood, us girls are going to go out and getting sober and leaveing you boys alone." Julia barked.  
  
  
"Right on!" Jin said.  
  
  
"Okay come on girls let's go." Julia said getting up and grabbing Ling's arm. The other girls followed Julia and Ling out the backyard door.  
  
  
  
  
All the girls were gone and the boys had moved from the backyard to the livingroom in the house. They were still drinking and having a good time talking about the William girls.  
  
  
"You know what?" Steve started. ''We should invite one of those William sisters over here."  
  
  
"Yeah." Jin responded. "Yeah let's do that, let's do that!"  
  
  
"No no you guys. Julia would be totally upset and so would Unknown." Hwoarang butted in.  
  
  
"How will they know? Unknown is staying at your house tonight with Julia. Come on." Jin cooed.  
  
  
"But..." Hwoarang started before being interrupted by Jin.  
  
  
"Come on lets get one over here. Um Nina, Nana, Noony, whatever, let's call her."  
  
  
"Okay Jin my man let me jsut get the phone and I am on it!" Steve said reaching for the phone and dailing the number. After a short rings and hello's, yes', and take cares they were ready to have a fun yet twisted night.  
  
  
"She's coming." Steve said with a smile.  
  
  
"How long will it take for her to get here?" Jin asked.  
  
  
"In less than twenty minutes." Steve replied. All of them cheered and waited for those twenty or less minutes for their first of their victims to arrive. "Ring!!! "Ring" the door bell sang. Steve ran over and answered the door to then be staring down Nina Williams in a very provocative suit.  
  
  
"Hi there boys." She said letting herself in. "So you boys rang?"  
  
  
"Yes we did Ms. Williams." Forest said goo goo eyed.  
  
  
"Okay let's get started." Nina whisked. She soon started to strip down and get dirty. All the boys were loving it. It went on for all while until it started to get a little touchy feely. Forest started to get anxious and picked up Nina. He started to get a little too touchy which made Nina get into a screaming fit, she tripped over on the coffee table when all the boys grabbed forest from atop her and she fell through the glass. All the boys settled down.  
  
  
" What? What the hell." Eddy whispered while peering over the dead woman gleaming at them.  
  
  
"Oh my god you guys. Oh my god." Hwoarang said in awww. They all jsut stared at her hoping for a sign of life but with the piece of glass in the back of her neck she wasn't going to show.  
  
  
"Ah shit dude. Ah shit!" Hwoarang screamed. "Fucking great Forest, just great!!"  
  
  
"What she slipped." Forest replied.  
  
  
"She dead you moron, fucking dead." Hwoarang winced. "I'm calling the police." Hwoarang walked to the phone and dailed 911. Jin ran after him and grabbed the phone before Hwoarang could say hello and slammed it on the reciever.   
  
  
"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Jin asked.  
  
  
"Calling the police." Hwoarang answered.  
  
  
"Why?"   
  
  
"Because it's the right thing to do."  
  
  
"Yes but is it the smart thing to do."   
  
  
"What? Well, yes! Yes it is!!!"  
  
  
"How? How is it the right thing to do? We call the police they come and question and we hope that Forest gets all the fucking blame. But! We can always bury her out in the fucking sticks and no one gets the blame."  
  
  
"What!? Are you crazy!?" Hwoarang yelps at Jin.  
  
  
" Hwoarang. Buddy. You're not the only one that is jepordizing their marraige here, I mean Forest has a wife too and how do you think she'll handle that her true love is in jail for murder huh?" Jin asked with sympathy. "All I'm saying is we wrap her up in blankets or towels, and put her in the car, and drive off to bury her in the sticks. It's that simple."   
  
  
"But we'll get caught." Eddy said shakely.  
  
  
"No we won't." Jin said. Soon after that the doorbell rang.   
  
  
"Hello? This is the police. Hello?" , the police officer talked.  
  
  
"Oh shit!" Steve whispered.  
  
  
"Okay don't panic! Just cover her up with that jacket over there and stand infront of her." Jin ordered. They did a they were told and waited for the police officer to bust right in. The door burst open and there was Lei Wulong standing in the doorway.  
  
  
"Hi guys." the police officer said.  
  
  
Jin starts talking while all the rest are dead silent. "Hi Officer Wulong."  
  
  
"We got a neigbor compliant on disturbing the peace with your guys constant noise."  
  
  
"Oh, yeah well...we're having a newlywed party."  
  
  
"Well you need to keep it down."  
  
  
"Ok officer we'll be quiet and sorry for the inconvieniance." Jin said trying to push Officer Wulong to the door.  
  
  
"Ok just be..." ,the police officer turned around to see a strand of bloody blonde hair under a trenchcoat. "What the hell is that."   
  
  
"Officer we we were going to call the police as soon as you came in..." Eddy started. The officer took off the jacket and revealed the dead woman.   
  
  
He got up and started, "Ok all you stay back!" While all the rest of the boys were trying to calmly talk to the police Jin grabbed a kitchen knife. He moved closer to the Officer Wulong.   
  
  
"All you clear through!" Jin screamed. He then stabbed Lei in the chest ,and then another, and another, and another, till the police officer fell to the ground...dead.  
  
  
"Okay now that thats out of the way." Jin said whiping his nose on his sleeve.  
  
  
  
All the rest of the boys looked at the two dead bodies in amazement.   
  
  
"What the fuck?" Hwoarang said in disbelief.  
  
  
"Ok we have a new plan that ties into the old one. Now we both bury these two into the sticks and clean this up, and never look back on this." Jin demanded. "Now lets clean this up."   
  
  
All through the night they cleaned up all the blood off the floor and furniture.   
  
  
"Ok Forest do you have a chainsaw." Jin asked.  
  
  
"Yeah, in the garage." Forest answer shakely.  
  
  
"Good. Now help me bring out the bodies into the garage."   
  
  
After helping Jin bring the bodies into the garage, Jin started the chainsaw and went to work. He chopped the bodies into pieces and put them in plastic bags. They then put the bags in the back of Eddy VolksWagon van and drove off to the woods. When they got there they took out some shovels and started to dig. They dug up two seperate holes for the bodies and pushed them in the ground. They then buried them.   
  
  
"So, what's done is done. Now lets all make a truce that all of us must never tell anybody. Anybody! Even your signifigant other, you got that? Do you got that?!" Jin yelled.  
  
  
Steve went first., "Truce."  
  
  
"Good boy." Jin said.  
  
  
"Truce." Forest said.  
  
  
Eddy then went.," Truce."  
  
  
"Ok Hwoarang that just leaves you." Jin said looking at Hwoarang. Hwoarang just stared at the ground.  
  
  
"Hwoarang so help me god! You tell anybody I'll bury you right along with them!" Jin shouted.  
  
  
" Truce." Hwoarang responded.  
  
  
"Good. Excellent just excellent. Now lets go home and forget about it. And lets pray to god that we are forgiven for what we have done. Ok?" Jin said glancing at everyone.  
  
  
After what they did, how could they ever forget.  
  
  
  
End of chapter 1.   
  
Ok, I don't own Tekken or any of it's characters and if you haven't noticed. This fanfic. was inspired by one of my favorite movies called Very Bad Things starring Christian Slater and Camerion Diaz.(Of course the fanfic isn't exactly like the movie). It was copy righted in 1998. I don't own this movie either or any of the actors( hahahaha...Christian Slater...YUM!)  
  
  
Anyway stay tuned for the next chapter!!!!! 


	2. Now what

Chap.2 Now what?  
  
This is the second chapter to That Veer Bad Night. It has more fun!  
  
  
  
The next day all the boys left for the homes except for Forest who had to live in the house where this scandal happed. Unknown came home of course and never suspected anything. A couple of days passed all the rest of the boys where taking it well except for Forest, who was hyperventilating. Forest called Hwoarang.  
  
Ring! Ring! "Hello?" Hwoarang answered.  
  
"Hwoarang is that you?" Forest asked.  
  
"Yes it's me. Why? What's wrong?"  
  
"I can't sleep! I fell like I have a fucking monkey kicking in the side of my skull!"  
  
" Ok. Forest, calm down. Just take a breather."  
  
'I can't, what if you know the police, they find out they're missing?"  
  
"They won't just stay calm."  
  
"I can't!"  
  
"Forest do you want me to come down there?"  
  
"Could you?"  
  
"Yes, I'll be fight over and so will Eddy, he's here with me. Okay?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Okay, we'll be over in a few. With that they both hung up and Hwoarang and Eddy left for Forest's house. Forest feeling the need to calm down, poured himself a cup of coffee and went out to the front porch to get the newspaper. A nice article in the newspaper would cheer him up he thought. He brought the newspaper inside, sat down with his coffee, and scanned through the newspaper. He scanned through it for only a second to discover that there was a missing person ad for the Chinese policeman, Lei Wulong. Forest dropped his cup of coffee and spilled all over the place. Just then the doorbell rang and Forest jumped. Forest ran to the door only to discover Hwoarang and Eddy. He answered the door.  
  
  
  
"Oh thank god you two are here! I have to show you something." Forest said walking toward the new coffee table he had to purchase after a lot of explaining to Unknown it was only a fall slip situation. He picked up the newspaper where Lei's picture laid as "Missing", he showed it to them.  
  
  
  
"Oh my god!" Eddy gasped.  
  
"Where did you get this Forest?" Hwoarang asked grabbing the newspaper from him.  
  
"It is the daily newspaper!" Forest answered with a scream. Just then the telephone rang.  
  
Forest answered it. "Hello!"  
  
"Hello? Forest? This is Jin. What is happening?"  
  
"Oh have you looked in the newspaper lately?" Forest asked.  
  
"No. Why?"  
  
Just then Eddy grabbed the phone from Forest. " Dammit Jin you fucking idiot! This shit is going down!"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"There's the cop in the newspaper, we're doomed!"  
  
  
  
"Listen, that is just a missing person deal. Nothing to get stressed about."  
  
"You know what? Fuck you Jin!" Eddy yelled.  
  
Fuck you too, you snaked eyed cock sucker!" Jin screamed through the cell phone before slamming to the ground in his backyard, where he was fixing his and Ling's fence.  
  
"What just happened? Let me talk to him." Hwoarang demanded wile reaching for the phone from Eddy.  
  
"I don't know he hung up!" Eddy replied.  
  
While back at Jin's backyard, Jin wasn't very happy. Tacking the big jackhammer he was pounding pieces of fence into the ground, grabbed and started ripping the fence into shreds. "You stupid... control... minded... fucking... bastard!" Jin screamed. 


End file.
